Choices Made
by Maea
Summary: What would have happened if Liz never told Max the truth. Future Fic/AU... not completed yet.


Title: Choices Made

Author: Maea MacDermod

Email: maeve_aislinn@yahoo.com; feedback is like a drug to me! Please, feed the monkey!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: "Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers." - Erik Pepke (but just in case… Don't sue me, please!)

Spoilers: The Harvest and before

Summary: Liz remembers the past on a very special day

Category: Max/Liz future fic… takes place in 2014

Distribution: Want it? Take it… just let me know!

**

"Just know this. I'm coming for you, Liz." ~ Max, 'Ask Not'

*

"*I'm* going to be alone."

"Maybe, maybe not. From now on the future is to be determined. It's what I've always said to you: We create our own destiny." ~ Liz and Max, 'End of the World'

***

****

Journal Entry, Liz Parker

November 23, 2014.

__

::I made a choice. Fourteen years ago, I made a choice to follow the insistence of the future version of the man I loved more than anything, to betray my one true love. Even though it was not an easy choice, it was the right one. I guess it's true when they say it's harder to make the right choice than any other. Whoever the hell 'they' are. I've thought about my choice everyday since then. The first two years or so were the most difficult. To have to see Max's face after my betrayal was the worst consequence of my deception… or maybe it was knowing for certain that he no longer loved me. Once I left Roswell, the torture subsided a bit but never enough for me to move on and love another. All these years I've been alone. I've never made love to anyone. Not that there haven't been other men, but never someone who could replace Max in my heart and soul. I've had sex with other guys, but never had the chance to make love. No, that was something that I would reserve only for my soul mate.

All I know is that the past is pain, and my future is empty. I do my job: I teach, I run my experiments. I'm good at what I do, but there's no joy… and I hope to God that something will change that soon. I need something… else… other than this sham of an existence I've been calling my life.::

Professor Liz Parker closed her worn leather journal and sighed, putting the book into her briefcase. No matter how wide spread computers were, she would only use real paper and real writing for her innermost thoughts. She checked her watch; 7:45.

"Time to go," she said to the empty air of her University office, collected her personal things and prepared herself for the chilly evening wind of Boston in October. 

On her way, Liz passed the numerous Fraternity and Sorority houses preparing for the upcoming annual Thanksgiving Harvest bash, but she ignored the hustle and bustle of the college students. Her mind was elsewhere. In Roswell, New Mexico fourteen years earlier. 

She didn't ever plan to have a tradition of sitting around mourning her life's decisions on this night, it just seemed to happen that way. It started out with her alone in her apartment, but a few years ago Liz began going to a bar about a block from her home, where she befriended the bartender Meghan, a punky blonde who reminded her so much of the best friend she lost contact with.

This night was special, though… more special than any year previous. November 23, 2014, the day the world should have ended if Liz had made a different choice. She hurried on, pulling the black leather jacket closed at the neck, her boots pounding on the pavement. Right before entering the bar, the brunette whirled around. 

No one was there, but she could swear she sensed someone following her, watching her. "Paranoia, Parker? What next?" the woman laughed lightly and pushed open the heavy wooden door. The bar was fairly empty, just a few die-hard regulars since most of the local students were preparing for the holiday celebrations. Meghan grinned, placing a fresh beer on the polished bar.

"Right on time, Lizzard. What's shakin'?"

Liz sat at the end nearest the antique jukebox. "The world didn't end today," she said matter-of-factly.

"A damn good thing… I have a nail appointment on Thursday I'd hate to miss," the bartender's blue eyes sparkled as she giggled. "One of these years you're going to have to tell me why you say that on this day," 

"One of these years, Meggie… one of these years."

Three beers and an hour and a half later, Liz Parker's mood turned somber. She knew it was exactly 9:13 when Max found her in bed with Kyle, and seventeen minutes later, Future Max disappeared. She figured that's when Max fell out of love with her. Every year at that time, Liz played her wedding song… the wedding song she was never able to dance to in her true love's arms.

Meg leaned forward. "Liz, there's something I have to tell you."

She blinked, returning her attention to the bar. "Uh, sure… but let me play my song first. It's almost time." Liz started to move away from the bartender, but Meghan grabbed her arm. 

"That's what I have to tell you. The owner had that CD removed last week. He wanted to get the new Crew disc on the box."

"What?" Liz was in a daze. The constant headache she had every year on this day, worsened a notch.

"The jukebox guy said that was the best spot for it and Tony agreed—"

"You don't understand… I have to hear that song tonight. It's been fourteen years and I've never missed hearing that song at exactly the time *it* happened!" Liz's voice jumped several octaves as her world spiraled out of control. 

"I'm sorry, Liz. I can't do anything about it."

The pressure in her head increased to a level where Liz felt she was going to pass out. "Oh God," she murmured, "I'm losing it." The woman crumpled to her knees.

Meghan quickly jumped out from behind the bar as two other regulars moved to the downed woman's side. Meg brushed them away, putting her arm around her friend. "It's okay… shhhh… it's okay."

In all the chaos, no one noticed the dark-haired stranger enter and move over to the jukebox, placing his palm on the cool outer glass. A moment later, soft music played.

__

//Come to me now, lay your hands over me.//

Into the huddle of the two girls, a hand extended to Liz, causing Meghan to move aside. The brunette stared at the offered appendage blankly, desperately trying to control her sobbing.

__

//Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right and I shall believe.//

Finally, she raised her red-rimmed eyes to meet the gaze of the man standing over her. Max. Max Evans. He was different, yet the same. His hair was longish, not as long as the future Max that had come to her all those years ago, but still longer than she'd ever seen it. And his eyes… his eyes were as beautiful as she remembered. Windows to his soul.

__

//Broken in two, and I know you're on to me, that I only come home when I'm so all alone, but I do believe// 

Liz placed her hand into his, and he gently raised her to her feet. "Liz…" he began, his voice hoarse and full of emotion, "… may I have this dance."

She could only nod, afraid that her voice would fail her if she tried to speak, and he pulled her into the safety of his strong arms. Laying her head on his chest, Liz could hear his heart beating in rhythm with her own, as if they were one. She breathed in his scent. Even after all these years, Max still smelled the same. 

Liz raised her head, "Max?" her voice cracked. "Why are you here?"

"I told you that I was going to come for you."

"No, no, you can't be here. If things change, then—"

"It's over, Liz. The wars are over and we won." Max whispered fervently into her ear. "We won!" He smoothed her short brown hair, savoring the softness of it. "Now hush… let's enjoy this dance."

__

//That not every thing is going to be the way you think it ought to be. Seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me. Please say honestly, you won't give up on me, and I shall believe.//

They swayed to the music, shutting out all those who were staring at them, talking about them. It was if they were alone in the bar, and nothing else mattered.

****

**FLASH: Sixteen year old Max, drunk on the streets of Roswell, talking to Liz. "As long as we're together, nothing else matters.**

__

//Open the door and show me your face tonight. I know it's true, no one heals me like you and you hold the key.// 

****

**FLASH: Liz dying on the floor of the CrashDown, Max leaning over her, his hand pressed to her stomach.**

__

//Never again would I turn away from you. I'm so heavy tonight, but your love is all right and I do believe.//

****

**FLASH: Liz and Max in third grade. Liz and Max kissing on the balcony of her bedroom. Liz and Max sleeping in the desert. Liz running away from the Pod Chamber.**

The closeness of the two caused Max to receive another flash… this time of that night. The night when Liz danced to this very song with the future version of himself. The emotions of the young Liz were overwhelming. She was so upset, and a little angry, but most of all she just wanted to be in the arms of a man who after that night would never exist. Her husband… her future. Max took a cue from that man and twirled Liz, but unlike future Max, he didn't let go. He would never let go again.

__

//That not every thing is going to be the way you think it ought to be. Seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me. Please say honestly, you won't give up on me, and I shall believe. I shall believe.//

As the song faded into silence, they stood still, staring into each other's eyes. Concerned for her friend, Meghan leaned over the bar close to Liz. "Are you okay, Lizzard?"

"No," the stunned human replied, unable to break her gaze away even long enough to look at the petite bartender. Max stiffened slightly, a small crease of fear forming in the space between his eyebrows. She caressed his cheek lovingly, as if she wanted to make sure he was real. "I think the world ended today, Meggie."

"Oh, Liz…" he breathed, relief flooding his face. "You've got it all wrong. The world just began." Max couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness he thought he would never experience again.

***

Liz was in a daze the short trip back to her apartment. All she remembered of the journey was Max's touch never left her body and she felt as if she were floating. It was seven minutes of silence, but in that silence there were a thousand unspoken words.

When they reached her place, Liz couldn't steady her hand long enough to unlock the door, so Max used his power on the lock. She took a few wobbly steps into the living room and turned back to him. "Please, come in."

They stood in the middle of her large living room, the loaded silence continuing until Liz finally broke it. "You came for me? After all these years? After all I did to you?"

He nodded somberly. "But you did nothing to me… you did things for me. I know what happened that night, why you lied to me about you and Kyle. I know, Liz, and I love you even more than you imagine for it."

"You… know?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I've known for a long time."

"H-How? No one other than… Did Kyle tell you?"

"No, I figured it all on my own. That night, after I left your balcony, Tess came to me in the park. I suspected then it was all part of the set-up from earlier. We talked all night… she helped me a lot through that first weekend. But it was when we went to Copper Summit for Whitaker's funeral that I knew it all. The night before the service, on the street when I asked you how you could lie to me, and I told you that I knew you wouldn't throw everything we had away on one night with Kyle, I meant all that. When I touched you, I had a flash… I saw everything that happened to you. I saw me, a future me, tell you what you had to do to save the world, and I was so angry that you listened to me… him. That's why I walked away from you. I needed time to process what I saw.

"I had every intention of confronting you the next day, until we were trapped by the skins. I was so afraid they were going to hurt you, I couldn't think straight. The force-field I created was to protect you more than Tess and I. I - I could never let you die. It was then I understood why he… the future me… did what he did. Not to save the earth, but to save you. I never wanted to put you in danger again. Which is why I never told you I knew. I vowed not to tell you until I could give you the life you wanted… until our children would be safe. There were things I could have never done during this war knowing that you were waiting at home for me, or, God forbid, fighting beside me. But now there are things I can't do without you by my side forever – you are my destiny."

He clutched her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked down, her eyes locking on a wide silver ring. "Does she know you're here?"

"This isn't what you think it is, Liz." Max took his hand back and removed the ring. It was made of some metal he found six years prior at a skin compound. Metal from a space ship just like the one which carried Max and the others to the earth so many years ago. Carved into the ring were several alien symbols similar to the ones they saw in River Dog's cave when they were sixteen. He separated the broad ring into two narrower ones, one just a bit thicker than the other. "These symbols are from my world. They represent my love for you, but only when they are together do the symbols make sense." The alien placed the ring on his love's finger. It was much too large for her slender fingers, so he waved his hand over it, causing the band to shrink to a perfect fit. "Just like us."

Liz glanced up with tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." She lead him over to the couch, and they sat, knees touching. Max kissed the soft skin of her cheek. "I've waited so long for this day," he breathed. "It's been a tough fourteen years, but we prevailed. There is no longer an alien threat to this world or my home world."

"The Skins are gone?"

"Yes. We disabled the last core of resistance three days ago. The survivors were sent home through the Granilith for judgment by our people."

The information Liz was receiving was overwhelming. "It was a space ship?"

"Not quite, but just as it could be used as a time machine, we were able to open a wormhole to our planet." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've been there, Liz. A truly amazing place. We liberated the planet three years ago, and it was then I met my mother."

She pulled away from him. "All this is so different than what happened the first time… I guess my choice was the correct one. Our love would have destroyed two worlds—"

"Never! Our love saved these two worlds. Everything I did was for you. Knowing that one day I could find you and be with you again, that's what kept me alive all these years. Every time I wanted to give up, I thought of you and how you used to look at me… Liz, please look at me." He gently tilted her head up, causing her dark eyes meet his. A single tear fell from her eyes, streaking her cheek, and he tenderly wiped it away. "Things have happened over the years, things that have changed me, but know this: nothing will ever change the love I have for you. Of all people, the future me should have known that the most. It *would* take the end of the world to make me fall out of love with you."

"I've been so alone, so empty without you," Liz's face was so sad, but when Max stroked her arm, she smiled faintly. "I love you, Max. I always will."

"I know…" he sighed, intoxicated by her closeness. "Everyone knows we're meant to be together. Serena—"

She interrupted, the name he spoke was so familiar. "Serena?"

****

**FLASH: Liz and Future Max in her bedroom, him trying to explain how he was there. "…Serena said," he paused to clarify, "… she'll be a friend of yours one day..."**

"She knew of you, too. Serena's a special woman… she has knowledge of things that never passed. Of the world that existed before you changed the future. Even though you never met, she knows you. This talent of hers has helped our cause a number of times." He closed his eyes, remembering the past, "And she used to tell me stories of that world where you and I were married. Everyone likes her. You'll like her."

"I can't wait to hear the stories myself. Speaking of everyone, how are Michael and Isabel?"

He smiled, "Isabel is still stubborn and surly and Michael is… just as he's always been. They can't wait to see you again, when you come home with me."

"Home?"

"Roswell. There's a ton of people waiting for us so we may begin the celebrations."

Liz laughed lightly, "Okay, now you've truly lost me. Celebrations? Why should I be there?"

"It will be a party honoring the heroes of the rebellion and remembering friends and allies who are no longer with us. It was unthinkable of the others to celebrate without one of our greatest heroes."

"But I'm not a hero – I didn't even fight!" she insisted.

"Heroes are not always forged in combat… and you made the greatest sacrifice of the wars. You relinquished your own happiness for the welfare of others. They all know of your contributions and the celebrations will not go on without you. Are you going to argue with a bunch of victorious freedom fighters?"

"I haven't been back home since…"

"You're mistaken, Liz. You've never left. Roswell has always been with you – no matter how far you try to go, it will always be right here," he gestured to her heart.

Her face brightened, "Right next to the large sign that says, 'Property of Max Evans'."

"Then you'll come?" he asked, hopefully.

"Of course. From this point on, I will only be where you are." She stood, "I should call the university and tell them I'll be away for a while." Liz entered the bedroom, picking up the cordless phone. Max followed, studying the pictures on her walls, his focus stopping on one of the two of them sophomore year. Max and Liz, pre-destiny. 

Liz finished the first call to a fellow professor, then began to call each of her three teaching assistants. Max took that opportunity to step into the kitchen, pulling a small communicator device from his pocket. Pressing a few of the alien symbols, the device began to glow and he spoke into it.

"Control, this is Max."

"Go," answered a disembodied voice.

"I'm with her. Have the plane ready for take-off by 0900 and alert the others. We're coming home tomorrow. Copy?"

"Control copies. See you in the morning, Max."

He looked up to see Liz come into the kitchen, now wearing pajamas. "Nine a.m.?"

"Yes, we should pack you some things and you should get some rest."

The woman glanced down at the tile floor, so Max drew her close. "What's wrong?''

"I'm scared," she said, her voice quivering.

"To go home?"

"To go to sleep. What if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and you're not here?"

He kissed the top of her head, "That's never going to happen. I'll never leave you again."

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" Liz asked, leading him into the bedroom.

"From this point on, I will only be where you are," he repeated her earlier words as they laid down. 

***

Just as he promised, Max was still at Liz's side when she awoke. She opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"Good morning," he said, before leaning down to kiss her.

"You must love me to brave my morning breath."

"Nah… tastes like honey to me." They both laughed. Max jumped up, pulling Liz to her feet. "Come on We don't want to keep the masses waiting."

**

The two entered the plane hanger silently, Max leading the way. Leaning against the far wall, a tall dark-skinned man studied a computer clipboard, obviously waiting for them.

"Hey, Evans… let me guess – your destiny?" he said, smiling at Liz.

"My everything," Max answered, grasping her hand. "Liz, this is Marcus. He's been very sympathetic to our cause… especially since Serena saved his life."

"Speaking of – how's my own destiny girl?"

"Hate to tell you, but she's still in denial. Give it a few years."

"So you guys have known each other a while?"

Marcus nodded, "Going on, what, twelve years now? We've been sneaking him through this port at least once a year for as long as I can remember. Always every year this day."

The human man moved toward the plane, Max following until she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You've been watching me since I've moved here?"

His facial expression said everything Liz needed to know about his guilt. "I had to. You can't imagine how torn I was when Maria told me you were moving to Boston for school. In one case, I was glad you would be far away from any fighting that might occur, but in the other, I just couldn't let you go so easily. I would fly into town to see you every year."

Sudden insight struck the petite brunette, "You missed a year."

"How - how do you know that?" he asked, curious.

"Every year I get this intense, pounding headache. Except for one year about six years ago. It must have been my body telling me that you were so close."

"2008. You're right, I did miss that year. The Skins raided our compound when I was trying to leave, and the plane was destroyed, our people separated throughout the base. I made it back to the main buildings in time to see Alex—"

"Wait! Alex is a freedom fighter? Alex Whitman? The boy didn't even like dodgeball in high school." 

"He was one of our best." 

"Was?" 

"That day, a Skin made it past our perimeter. I never saw him coming, but Alex did. The Skin aimed for me, but Alex pushed me out of the way. He took the full brunt of an alien weapon." 

"Alex is…" she trailed off, not wanted to vocalize her greatest fear.

A familiar voice interrupted anything that Max was going to say. "Max, you tell the story all wrong. When I tell it, I come out seeming so much more gallant and fearless." Liz rushed over to the tall dark haired human, hugging him with all her might. "Ooofff, nice to see you too, Parker. You never write, you never call."

"My god, I thought you were dead for a second there, Alex."

"Well I was. About a minute to be more precise, but three broken ribs and a punctured lung later, I became a member of the 'Healed by an Alien' club, of which you are the founding president."

She smirked, "You still have that same Alex sense of humor."

"Of course. Without it, I'd be… well… Michael."

Max joined the two old friends near the plane. "Pre-flight completed?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir. Ready for take off whenever you are."

The leader signed off on the last of the forged paperwork. "God, I'll be glad when the need for all these lies are over and we can travel legit." He passed the clipboard back to the plane technician. "Marcus, we'll see you later?"

"Wouldn't miss this party for anything. I just have to finish my shift here and I'll be on the next flight out to New Mexico!"

"Great, until then, be safe."

"Liz, it was an honor to meet you," Marcus bowed deeply, causing Liz to blush.

She leaned up on her tip toes, giving the man a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for watching after him all these years."

"It's always been my pleasure to serve."

Max, Liz and Alex climbed into the small six-seater plane, with Alex taking his position at the controls.

"Let me get this straight – you're the pilot?"

He grinned, "Yep. And the pilot has turned on the 'no smoking' and 'fasten seat belt' signs until we are at a safe cruising altitude."

Liz leaned back into her plush seat. "Does this world get any more bizarre?"

"Just you wait, Little Missy… The ride to Wonderland has just begun."

Max sat next to Liz, securing his own seat belt. "Take us home, Alex…"

"Yes, sir!" he switched on his headset. "Tower, this is Nasedo Two, requesting permission and vectoring coordinates for take-off." A short pause, then, "Thank you, Tower. It's been fun, but I have some serious partying to get to!"

***

Once the plane reached the air, Alex called back to his two passengers, "Please note that the captain has turned off the 'Fasten seat belt' sign, and you may feel free to roam about the cabin. Liz, wanna come up here and see America?"

She glanced at Max, "Do you mind?"

"Nah. I have to contact Michael and make sure the place hasn't fallen apart without me. Go. Have fun."

They both stood, Liz moving to the small cockpit and Max to an area of the cabin partitioned off as a communication office.

"How long have you been flying?" she asked, settling into the co-pilot seat.

"About five years, I guess. When Max healed me, he was unable to reverse all the damage, and the doctors said that I would never be at one hundred percent again."

"That must have been terrifying to hear."

"More so for Isabel. After I was wounded, she forbid me to fight in the wars anymore. It was a hard time for me. Who would I be if I couldn't be the man I'd become? Plus, in the time of the battles, we had a rule that no one was allowed around the base who couldn't contribute to the cause. I didn't want to leave, so I had to learn a new skill… and since the position of cook was filled, I chose to learn to fly."

"It's hard to imagine, Isabel Evans forbidding—"

"Ah, not Evans. Isabel Whitman," he held his left hand up, a thick golden band encircling his ring finger.

Liz's expression turned somber, "I feel like I've missed so much. I have to wonder if I'll be able to fit back into Roswell."

He patted her hand, "Of course you will, Liz. It's where you belong. You belong with him, and us."

The flight time quickly passed as the two friends chatted about their lives the past twelve years since Liz left New Mexico. Before she knew it, Alex was contacting the tower for landing permission.

"Where are we landing? Santa Fe? Albuquerque? There's no airport in Roswell."

"We're not going to Roswell," said Max, coming up from behind them. 

"What do you mean?"

He strained to see out the front window, searching for a familiar landmark. "There!" Max exclaimed, pointing at a large cluster of buildings. "Welcome to Freedom Base, Elizabeth Parker. Population 97 humans, 23 aliens."

"Oh my God. How?" Liz's eyes were as big as saucers when she spotted the former Eagle Rock Military Base.

"Government connections. Didn't know I could be such a persuasive speaker, did you?" The alien brushed a stray hair off her forehead. 

"It's magnificent, Max," she cried out, leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey, hey… this is the no kissing section…" Alex joked, "take it in the back and buckle up. We're almost home." 

***

The crowd surged around the small plane, excited to see their leader, and for a small group of humans and aliens, eager to see an old friend after such a long absence.

As she walked down the stairs, the first people Liz saw were Isabel and Michael. Once her feet touched the asphalt, they rushed over to her. 

"Welcome home, Liz!" Isabel said enthusiastically, hugging the smaller girl. Liz barely recognized the alien from when they were teens… Isabel's blonde hair was cropped short, even shorter than Liz's shoulder length brown hair, and she was dressed in a light flowery sundress. Not what she expected from the fashion queen of West Roswell High.

Michael moved forward, "It's been too long, Liz. Welcome to Freedom," he hugged her as well.

She fought back tears of joy, "It's good to be here."

Alex and Max stepped out of the plane and moved to join the group. Liz watched as Isabel's face lit up at the sight of Alex. "You too… welcome home." She took a large stride to the man's side and entangled herself in his arms. The resulting kiss was long and passionate. 

The crowd applauded loudly, and a familiar voice rose above all the others, "Man! I felt that from here."

Liz glanced over to see Tess emerge from the mass of foreign faces. "Tess, hi."

"Is that all I get? Come on, I know we weren't the best of friends in the past, but I'd like that to change. Welcome home… to where you belong." She embraced her former competition, whispering into the human's ear, "And I really mean that."

"Thank you, Tess."

The petite blonde took her hand, "Let me introduce you around…" but before she could say anything, a young woman who Liz never met stepped from the crowd and they locked eyes.

This woman was of amazing beauty, with light mocha skin and long black hair, and even though she was young, she held a stature ten times the size of the Statue of Liberty. There was something… else… in her pale gray eyes. "Serena?" The woman nodded, and Liz rushed over to fondly greet her, tears now pouring from her eyes. "Thank you," she said, her voice strained with emotion. "I don't quite know what for, but thank you."

"No, thank you for your sacrifice. Without that, none of us would be here to enjoy this blessed day."

An echo of "Here, here's" and "Amen's" sounded throughout the group.

Max turned to Michael. "Where is she?" he asked, eyes searching through the crowd.

"Still getting dressed. You know her, she thinks everything makes her look as big as a house."

A voice called out from the back of the large group. "Hey! I heard that, Space Boy." The horde of people parted and a very pregnant Maria waddled up to her best friend, still speaking to the sandy-haired alien. "Just remember, you did this to me, and paybacks are a bitch. Hi, Liz."

"Maria? Oh my gosh!" The tears she just got to stop poured out again. "I can't believe this! You're here, and you're—"

"Huge. I know it, don't worry about making me feel bad."

"Well I was going to say pregnant, but huge works too. I can't believe you're here!" The two women hugged, Liz never wanting to let go. "I tried to find you after I moved away, but no one knew where you or your mom went."

At the mention of her name, Maria's mom stepped from the crowd as well, with her husband close behind her. "We had to come and keep these guys in line. How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Mrs. DeLuca, Sheriff. It's good to see you."

"Mrs. Valenti now," Jim explained, "and I haven't been a sheriff for about ten years."

"Call us Jim and Amy. You've earned it, Liz," smiled Amy.

Liz turned back to Maria, "Alex said this would be like Wonderland… but I never imagined all this." She gestured all around her, then pointed at the pregnant blonde's stomach. "May I?"

"Please." Liz laid her palm onto Maria's bulging abdomen, and squealed when she felt a kick. The expectant mother giggled, "She must know her godmother is finally home."

A hush fell over the crowd, and Liz turned to face Max as he tapped her on the shoulder. Standing between him and Isabel was someone she immediately recognized, an older woman wearing long flowing robes. The image of this woman was burned into her mind from when she saw it fourteen years before. She gasped.

Max stepped forward taking Liz's limp hand. "Mother, I want you to meet Elizabeth Parker… the very key to my human soul. Liz, this is our mother, Queen Alesandese Hanina of the planet Valomrey."

The queen stretched her arm out, and Liz mimicked the motion, the two women touching fingertips. A series of visions flashed into the human's mind. Images of the planet Valomrey, Liz could only assume. Then the alien mother spoke.

"She is much more beautiful than your crude human images ever showed, my son. Those 'pictures' of yours can never capture a person's true spirit."

Liz ran her hands over her face, "I must be a total sight… I feel like I've been crying all—" She paused, then continued shyly, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Determination crossed Alesandese's face. "I will accept nothing less than you calling me Mother. It seems fitting for my future daughter."

"Of course, Mother."

"Liz, you must be completely overwhelmed by now," Isabel said, genuine concern in her voice. "Max, maybe you should show her to the apartments."

"Good idea." He turned to the crowd, an air of leadership taking over his actions. "We should all finish our duties for today… cause tonight we're gonna PARTY!"

A cheer rang out from the mass of people, and they slowly dispersed into many directions. Max lead Liz reluctantly away from her old friends. "We'll see you later, Liz," Maria assured her. "Don't worry… we're not going anywhere."

***


End file.
